The Lion Still Has His Claws
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Elves no longer exist in Westeros or so everyone thought. What happens when an elf maiden is taken before Joffrey and to Tywin's surprise she looks just like Joanna? What will Tywin think of this situation? Tywin/OC I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!NOR DO I OWN THE ELVISH LANGUAGE AND THE SONGS USED!Though I do own my OCs.
1. The Capture Of An Elf

"**The Lion Still Has Their Claws.." **

**Chapter One: The Capture Of An Elf. **

The Kingdom of Edareweth was absolutely beautiful to anyone who was lucky enough to behold it with their eyes. It was always such a happy and welcoming place, the elves who resided their welcomed any passing by traveler with much hospitality. The elves would provide their honored guests with food, drink and comfort. Though their kindness was soon taken for granted by a group of traveling humans, they stole everything they could get their hands on, there was too much greed in their hearts to even think of the kindness dealt to them. So the elves closed off their Kingdom to everyone, the Kingdom of Edareweth became hidden from the eyes of men and the elves were believed to be gone along with the White Walkers. The elves were now just a mere tale that was told to children by their Septa's just as the tales of the White Walkers and Giants.

Though they weren't just a tale, there were still nine Elven Kings all over the realm and all of them were very much alive, along with their families. The third Elven King was the leader of Edareweth and he went by the name of King Cedric though the only family he had was his daughter, Princess Alanna, she was an elf of such beauty she had long blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. The rest of their family had perished during their war with the Targaryen's. King Cedric knew very well of the dragon's wrath and ruin, his wife and son had faced the fiery serpents rage causing King Cedric to be quite protective over his youngest daughter. Though Princess Alanna was quite a wild one, she loved adventures and shooting her bow in the woods.

What bothered Princess Alanna the most was never being let outside the Kingdom, it was her dream to go on an adventure on her own, meeting new creatures and seeing the humans for herself. Even though the humans were enemies in her father's eyes, she still wanted to meet them…just to see for herself. Then one sunny day Alanna packed her satchel full of food and books, and prepared her bow she had told her father she was taking a walk up to the falls within their Kingdom, but in reality Alanna was going to sneak out of the Kingdom, she was getting tired of her father's never ending cautiousness.

As Alanna was running towards the kingdom gates she noticed she was being followed. She let out a soft sigh as she looked over her shoulder, it was her dear friend Lasdir, he had been in love with her for as long as she could remember, but Alanna did not return the feelings. He was a handsome man, he had long brown hair, right blue eyes, and he stood at six foot tall. Though she only found love for him as if he were her brother.

"Why may I ask are you following me, Lasdir?" she sighed as she looked over to him.

"I merely thought you could use some company to the falls, your father told me where you were going." Lasdir said with a small smile.

Alanna let out a sigh as she rolled her eyes, of course her father told Lasdir where she was going. Her father had been so adamant on them marrying but Alanna would refuse every time.

"I would actually like sometime to myself, if that is alright with you." Alanna said politely as she gave him a small, heart melting smile.

Lasdir sighed as he nodded, eyeing her bow curiously. He knew she was up to something, but he rather not press the matter any further. Once Lasdir took his leave Alanna quickly made her way to the Kingdom gates. Getting past the guards wasn't going to be a problem for her, she already knew a way to slip out and in without being noticed. There was a small hole in the great gates, so Alanna easily slipped through it and was on her way.

Once Alanna was out in the forest for the first time a smile appeared upon her full lips as she looked around in amazement. It was absolutely beautiful, in her opinion. She then began on her way, though she hadn't realized how far she had been walking until she realized she was in the middle of the Kingswood. Alanna then remembered from her studies her father said the Kingswoods was the most dangerous place to be, so Alanna then quickly began to find a way out. As she walked she stumbled upon a road, though before she could find her way back into the woods she heard the loud voice of men. So Alanna quickly pulled up the hood of her cloak and kept her head down.

"You there!" the man shouted. "Girl!"

Alanna was frozen in one spot, she felt as if she couldn't move. She could not believe she was so close to a human, her kinds enemy. Then before she could do anything she felt a strong hand on her shoulder, spinning her around to face the human. She then realized he was some sort of guard, perhaps for the human king? The man then paused as he looked at her curiously, a smirk then appeared upon his thin lips.

"My, you're a pretty one aren't you?" he smirked.

"I best be going, ser." Alanna whispered as she turned to leave, but the man pulled her back causing her hood to fall from her head, revealing her pointed ears. The man then stumbled backwards as he gaped at her.

"Y-you're an elf!" he stammered as he gaped at her.

Alanna bit her lip as she looked at the man with her nervous blue eyes, now that this man knew what she was she didn't know what he would do to her. The man then reached out and grabbed her wrist tightly, pulling her closer to him.

"We'll just see what the king will have us do with you." he said he was obviously still a little nervous but he put on a brave face as he put her in irons. He then helped Alanna mount his horse as he mounted up behind her.

It didn't take long for them to arrive to King's Landing, once the were inside Alanna quickly hid her face, afraid of what the other humans would do when they seen her the man then took her out of her irons but kept a firm grip on her arm. She then began to think of her father, he must have been worried sick by now and he probably had half his men out searching for her.

Before Alanna knew it she was being dragged forcefully into the Red Keep, as nervousness washed over her. What if this king was not just and kind as her father? What if he was cruel, greedy and hateful just she was told all humans were? Alanna then slowly peaked out from behind her hood and noticed a young boy, around the age of seventeen sitting on the throne. That struck her as odd, she never heard of a mere boy ruling a Kingdom.

"What is it Ser Brandon?" Joffrey asked in a dull tone as he slouched in his throne, his crown falling crooked on his golden head.

The man known as Ser Brandon smirk as he pushed Alanna to her knees, then pulled the hood off her head, revealing her beautiful long golden hair and her pointed ears causing gasps and whispers to erupt from the court.

"I have found an elf, your grace." he said quite proudly as if he found some sort of wondrous prize.

Joffrey arched his eyebrow as he leaned forward in his throne, eyeing Alanna with his bright blue eyes causing her to shiver. His eyes looked as if they were filled with malice and hate, she didn't like it at all.

"An elf you say? Though I thought all the elves were gone." Joffrey said simply as he sat back in his throne.

"And here I am right in front of you, your grace." Alanna said as she slowly looked up at the boy king.

As Alanna looked around she noticed an older looking man, he seemed to be The Hand of the king, by the pin he wore. What made her so curious was the fact that his face looked as if he had seen some sort of ghost. Was it her causing such a reaction in that man?

" The elves have been gone for thousands of years, your grace." The older man said simply.

"Then what do you call this thing before me, grandfather? Do you think Ser Brandon is proving me a fool?" Joffrey asked with venom in his voice.

Tywin sighed as he rolled his blue eyes slightly, not even daring to look back at Alanna. Seeing her hurt too much, she looked just as Joanna had before she had passed. They could have been related really, the elf had the same hair, the same eyes, Tywin couldn't stand to look at her long. He then turned his attention back to his grandson and let out a sigh.

"Of course not, your grace." he said simply. "I just simply do no believe this foolish little fable Ser Brandon is presenting you." he said.

"And how do you pray tell we prove this girl for being what she truly is?" Joffrey asked as he sat up a bit straighter than before.

Alanna listened to the men converse carefully, if they wanted proof she would give them poof. Though she noticed the fact that the older man refused to look at her bothered her, she didn't understand why he would refuse to look at her, had she offended him in some way? Alanna then slowly got to her feet causing the Kingsgaurd to place their hands cautiously on the hilt of their swords.

"If it pleases you, I can prove my heritage to you, your grace." Alanna said as polite as she could.

Joffrey arched his eyebrow as a wicked smirk appeared upon his lips, Alanna could sense the evil and foulness radiating off him, he was not a good king at all, nothing like her father. So she kept in mind to behave herself in front of this boy.

"And what would you do to prove it to me, elf?" Joffrey asked curiously.

"Well, if it pleases you, you may touch my ears. Surely I cannot fake something like that, your grace." she said softly, she usually hated it when people touched her but if this meant the boy king would spare her life, then so be it.

Joffrey considered the girls offer for a moment, as he stroked his chin deep in thought. He then nodded as he motioned for her to approach him.

"Very well, you may approach me." he said simply.

Alanna nodded as she slowly made her way to the steps, as she did she could feel everyone's eyes on her. Once she was standing in front of the king she knelt down and bent her head, she knew she was much taller than the boy, tallness was a trait in elves. Joffrey then slowly reached out to touch her ear, though strangely he touch her with such gentleness something she didn't deem this boy capable of. After a few moments Joffrey withdrew his hand and eyed her.

"Stand." he commanded as Alanna did as she was told. "You speak the truth, you are what you say you are." he said with a nod.

Alanna let out a sigh of relief as she gave the king one of her sweet smiles, as she brushed a strand of her long blonde hair behind her pointed ear.

"I would never lie, your grace." Alanna said softly.

"Of course you wouldn't." Joffrey smirked as he eyed her once more. "Tell me, can you speak the language? What do they call it? Elvish?" he asked.

"Of course I can, your grace." Alanna said softly.

"Show me." Joffrey commanded.

Alanna paused for a moment, thinking of something to say. Though she realize she needn't be cautious of what she said to him, if it was in her language. She was quite certain that this boy king wouldn't know how to speak Elvish, nor would the others around him.

"Lle naa haran e' nausalle." She said a small smirk playing on her lips, in the common tongue she had told the boy 'you are king in your imagination.' yes it was an insult, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"And what did you say to me, in your language?" Joffrey asked curiously, a bit of anger flashed through his blue eyes.

"I said you are but a gracious king." Alanna lied as she gave him another one of her sweet smiles.

"Yes, I am." Joffrey smiled in approval. "Now, tell me are there others of your kind?" he asked.

"Oh yes, there are many of us, your grace." Alanna said truthfully, she knew her Kingdom would be safe since no human could see it.

"Is that so? Tell me about them, your king commands it." Joffrey said as he shifted in his seat.

At that Alanna almost laughed, he was not her king. Her father was her king, this boy was nothing he was weak and her father was strong and just. Though Alanna merely nodded and smiled.

"My father is the third of the nine Elven Kings. I am the princess of the Kingdom of Edareweth, and my father is King Cedric." Alanna explained as she looked at him with her bright blue eyes.

"The king?" Joffrey chuckled as he shook his head. "No, I'm afraid you misunderstand. I am the king your father is nothing." Joffrey said sternly.

That angered Alanna, her father was not nothing. He was the great king of Edareweth he was much more a king than this boy could ever be, Joffrey had no right to say such a thing.

"You are a king in your world, and my father is a king in his, your grace." she said bitterly, her sweet smile still upon her lips even though it was clearly fake.

"What did you just say?" Joffrey snarled as he glared up at her.

"I do believe you heard me, your grace." Alanna said softly.

"How dare you talk to me that way, I am the king!" Joffrey snapped as he stood from his throne, he was acting like such a child.

"Any man who must say 'I am the king' is no true king." Tywin said as he looked over to his grandson. "And you do best to behave yourself in front of a princess, your grace." he said simply, without even a glace Alanna's way.

Joffrey rolled his eyes he slowly took a seat, it was obvious he was quite afraid of his grandfather and that made Alanna smirk inwardly, knowing this brave 'king' is afraid of his grandfather. After a few moments of silence Joffrey looked over to Alanna and nodded his head.

"And what will you have me do with the elf, grandfather?" he asked in a bitter tone. "Shall I kill her?" he asked, a hint of a smile appearing upon his lips.

"You will do no such thing, this girl is a honored guest in your kingdom." Tywin said softly. "It is not often you get to stand in the presences of an elf, your grace."

Joffrey rolled his eyes as he looked back up at Alanna, a scowl formed on his boyish face.

"Tell me, elf…can you lead some of my men to your kingdom?" he asked curiously, it was obvious he was thinking of war.

"I'm afraid not your grace, I happen to be lost." she lied as she looked away from him, her gaze shifting over to Tywin. He still couldn't stand to look at her, she could tell…but the question was why? It was burring her up inside just thinking about it.

"Lost." Joffrey scoffed as he shook his head, he then looked over to his mother who's eyes were glued to Alanna.

"Why don't we continue this conversation later, your grace?" Cersei asked softly as she placed her hand gently on Joffrey's arm. "I'm sure our guest is quite tired from her long journey, aren't you little dove?" Cersei asked with a sweet smile.

"Yes, I am quite tried your grace." Alanna said softly, she could see the fakeness in the woman's eyes.

"Very well then, Ser Brandon see to it that Lady Alanna has a comfortable room." Tywin ordered. "We will continue this conversation after supper."

Ser Brandon nodded as he walked over to Alanna's side, giving a small bow to the king, Queen and the hand.

"Very well, my lord." he said softly as he placed his hand on Alanna's arm and pulled her towards the corridor. "Come along, my lady." he said formally.

Alanna nodded as she bowed to Joffrey and Cersei, before she left her gaze shifted over to Tywin once last time, there was something strange about that man and she was going to figure it out. She then turned on her heel and followed the guard gracefully through the corridor. As she was walking to her new chambers her thoughts flashed over to her father and to Lasdir, perhaps it was a grave mistake to leave her Kingdom, they were probably all out looking for her. _Perhaps father was right, about the humans. Oh, Alanna what have you gotten yourself into? _she thought as she follow closely behind the guard.


	2. The Elves And The Lannisters One?

"_**The Lion Still Has His Claws…" **_

_**Chapter 2: The Elves And The Lannisters One?**_

Once Alanna reached her new chambers she turned to the guard and offered him a polite smile as he handed her back her belongings he had take from her on the road. After bidding her a farewell Alanna let out a sigh and walked around the chamber, taking it all the items inside. She soon came to realize how they weren't much different from what she had in her bedroom back at home, she found that to be quite curious. Perhaps Elves and humans aren't that different after all? Then again that's highly doubtful.

She then ventured over to the near by window and took a seat on the window seal, she longed to go outside. Her kind has such a strong connection with nature and it was almost painful being shut inside but she had to respect the boy king's orders if she valued her life. She then grabbed her satchel and pulled out a book that was given to her by her father, the book of Elves and Men and she began to read up on their history together, perhaps to hopefully get a better understanding of them.

Meanwhile Tywin suggested that he and his family discuss what they were do to with the Elven princess they recently acquired in their mitts. As they sat in the tower of the hand they all sat at the table except for Joffrey he was standing by the window looking uninterested in what was going on, though if he was too be a proper king he would do best to listen in on the small council meetings, Tywin always reminded him.

"What shall we do regarding our newly acquired princess, your grace?" Tywin asked as his blue gaze shifted over to his grandson.

"Kill the elf bitch, I could care less." Joffrey sighed as he looked over to his grandfather, he was clearly uninterested.

"If I allow you to kill the girl, we will have innocent blood on our hands thus starting another war with the Elves." Tywin said as he let out a sigh. "A war that I hardly think we can win, your grace."

Joffrey rolled his eyes as he stalked over to the table with his arms folded over his chest, he obviously hated being told what was right but he had no choice but to listen to his hands council.

"Then let there be war, we have enough troops. I'm sure we can take down their whole Kingdom with ease and we can control the foolish creatures." Joffrey said simply, obviously not thinking his battle plan through.

"The Elves are far more powerful than our troops, your grace. They are not human there is no chance if we choose the path of war." Tywin explained.

"I am the king, you cannot tell me what to do. If I call for a war then there will be a war!" Joffrey snapped.

Tywin's gaze then shifted over to his daughter Cersei, the look in his eyes were commanding her to control her son, Cersei looked away from her father still feeling his eyes on her. So she slowly reached over and grabbed Joffrey's hands gently in hers.

"My sweet, your grandfather is right. It would be a fools war if you chose that path." she said sweetly as she looked up at her son lovingly. "Why not marry the little elf off, we can unite our families. It could be promising to have them on our side." Cersei suggested.

"Marry her off?" Joffrey asked as he arched his eyebrow curiously.

"That is an idea, but who exactly would you marry the girl off too?" Tyrion asked curiously as he leaned back in his chair, seeing that he was already married and Jaime could not be married off.

Tywin then let out an annoyed sigh as he shook his head, he could not believe how such idiots his family was. They could not simply marry off whomever they please, especially not an elf. The girl was not theirs to marry off, so it was quite impossible.

"The girl is not ours to marry off. So your plan is a stupid one." Tywin said sharply as he glared at Cersei.

Tyrion then let out a low chuckle as he looked over to his sister, who was avoiding his gaze.

"It must be quite hard to be the disappointing child." he said teasingly as Cersei rolled her eyes.

Tywin then slowly got to his feet as he looked over to Cersei, he didn't have the time to discuss this nonsense if none of them were willing to take the situation seriously. So he turned on his heel and walked over to his desk, pouring himself a goblet of wine.

Joffrey then pulled away from his mother's gentle grasp violently as he stalked over to his grandfather, the boys eyes were lit with mischief and malice.

"I am the king, I do not need permission to do as I want." Joffrey said as he glared up at the older man. "I am her king and she will obey me, I will marry the elf bitch off to whomever I please. Everyone here is mine to torment." Joffrey said sharply.

Tywin shook his head as he looked over to his grandson, the boy was foolish. He was clearly not ready to be king, the power of the crown as surely went to the boys head.

"If you do choose to marry the girl off, are you certain you are prepared for what is to come?" Tywin asked curiously as he brought to goblet to his lips and took a long sip.

"What do you mean?" Joffrey asked as he looked at his grandfather with a confused expression.

"If you marry off an elf, her family will be furious." Tywin said simply. "If you do not follow their traditions and their ways, they will slaughter the whole lot of us, are you prepared for that, your grace?" he asked.

"They can not touch me, I am king. This is not their kingdom it is mine!" Joffrey snapped.

"Yes, but you have taken their princess hostage." Tywin said simply. "Perhaps you should rest, and think over your decisions, your grace. It wouldn't be wise to act upon decisions you are not sure of." Tywin said as he looked away from him, taking another sip of his wine.

"Not sure? I am quite sure, grandfather. When I make an order you follow them, you have no right to tell me what I'm not sure of." Joffrey hissed, his eyes showing off his anger.

Tywin started at the king for a long moment, he was obvious getting irritated with him it could be seen in his eyes, everyone could see it. Especially his children, though Joffrey remained oblivious to his grandfather's irritation.

"The king is tired, see him to his chambers. "Tywin said as he looked over to Cersei giving her a sharp glare.

Cersei nodded as she slowly stood from her chair and took Joffrey's hand gently in hers.

"Come along, my love." she said softly as she began to pull him away from the table.

"I'm not tired." Joffrey muttered as he looked over to his mother.

Cersei stopped and placed her hand on her son's cheek, stroking it gently as she looked into her eyes. Anyone with eyes could see that Cersei loved her children dearly, but Joffrey didn't seem to have a care in the world for his mother's love.

"We have a busy day, you could use some rest. We will discuss this further after you've had some rest and supper." she said softly as she took his hand once more.

"And perhaps have Grand Maester give him some essence of Night Shade to help him sleep." Tywin suggested, the longer the boy slept the better.

Once Joffrey heard that he stopped and turned towards his grandfather, his face red with anger and his eyes filled with hate.

"I am not tired!" He shouted, causing his voice to echo loudly. Though Cersei just took his hand once more and gave him a small smile.

"Come, my love." she whispered as she pulled the king out of the room.

Once Joffrey was gone Tywin's gaze shifted over to Tyrion who was starting back at him intently. Tywin hated that little monster, he was nothing but a drunken lust filled beast he dishonored his name was a Lannister, though he did make a wonderful hand in his absence as much as Tywin hated to admit.

Tyrion pushed his chair out and slowly stood, he didn't want to be the same room as if father, alone that is. Though before he could leave his father motioned for him to sit once more, so he did.

"I have a job for you." Tywin said softly as he looked over to his dwarf son. "I would like you to pay our princess a visits, learn all that you can about her people." he ordered.

"And why should I do this?" Tyrion asked curiously. "I am quite the busy man you know, there is a lot of work to be done, and a wife I need to pleasure." he said simply.

"Because you are my son and you will do as I ask of you." Tywin said simply as he glared over at his son. "And if you learn about her people, perhaps if we are lucky we can avoid a war if our king chooses to keep her hostage." he explained.

"Very well, I'll save us from another war." Tyrion said simply as he reached over and grabbed a goblet of wine, fishing off what was left of it.

And with that Tyrion stood from his chair and exited the room, leaving his father alone to his thoughts and his wine. Tyrion could tell there was something about the elf princess that brother his father, but he didn't know what that was exactly, it was quite interesting to watch really.

Meanwhile as Alanna was sitting in her newly acquired chambers she couldn't help but think of her father, he was going to be so angry with her for disobeying his rules. Out of all the rules he had given her through her life, this rule was the most important and she had broken it, who knew what her punishment would be. She then slowly stood from the window seal she was perched on and began to wander around the room once more, there had to be some way to escape to get passed the guards. She was the elf princess of Edareweth and her father was the third of the nine Elven kings she could do anything if she set her mind to it, she had her fathers strength and will and her mother's wits as she was told many times during her youth.

Then suddenly a small knock on her door caused her to jump and out of instinct she grabbed the closets thing she could to use as a weapon and that was quill. Then suddenly the door opened revealing the little man she seen earlier though when their eyes connected he arched his eyebrow, as his gaze shifted over to the quill in her raised hand.

"Hello, my lady." He said softly as he eyed her up and down. "I'm sorry for startling you, I hope you still do no intent to stab me with your quill." he teased.

Alanna then paused as she slowly set the quill aside, eyeing him with her inhumanly beautiful blue eyes as she straightened her posture.

"Of course not, my lord." she said in a proper tone. "I wouldn't do such a thing to my kind host." she muttered.

Tyrion arched his eyebrow as he looked over to her, he could tell in her eyes this was the last place she wanted to be. He then walked over to the table sitting in the middle of the room and motioned for her to take a seat.

"Sit, won't you?" he said softly as he poured them both a goblet full of wine. "Do elves drink wine?" he asked curiously.

Alanna arched her eyebrow as she slowly took a seat, slowly reaching out to take the goblet Tyrion had pushed towards her.

"Yes, though not often." Alanna said softly. "Wine does not have the same effect on my kind as it does yours, on my kind it hardly has an effect at all." she explained as she brought the goblet to her lips, taking a small sip.

"I see, that would be wonderful. To drink all the wine you want without getting drunk." he chuckled as he took a few sips of his own.

Alanna nodded softly but kept quite, she had no idea why this little man was visiting her, nor did she understand what he waned by doing it. Though she felt as if she could trust him.

"Why are you here?" she asked curiously. "Has the king figured out what to do with me yet?" she asked bitterly.

"No, our king is resting peacefully in his chambers." Tyrion smirked as he leaned against the chair. " I just came here to talk with you." he explained.

"And what would you like to speak of, my lord?" Alanna asked curiously as she arched a delicate brow.

"You of course, I had reason to believe your kind was gone. But then here you are." Tyrion smiled softly.

"What would you like to know of me, my lord? Surely I'm the same as you in more ways that one would think." She said simply as she looked down into the goblet she held.

"Tell me of your family, your father…your mother." he said as he took another sip of his wine.

Alanna thought for a long moment, her father was the only family member she knew. Her mother was dead as was her brother, she had never met them since they were so quickly taken away from her by the dragons.

"My father is a kind and just king, he is strict but he is as strict as he needs to be to keep me and his people safe." Alanna said softly as she looked over to Tyrion.

"And your mother?" Tyrion asked curiously.

"I'm afraid I don't know, my lord. I have never met her nor have I met my brother, they were taken from me when I was young." Alanna said sorrowfully.

"I'm truly sorry to hear that, I too have never met my mother." Tyrion said as he took another well needed sip of his wine.

"May I ask what happened to her?" Alanna asked curiously as she eyed the little man.

"She died giving birth to me." He said as he looked away, as if he was ashamed. "And what happened to yours, if you don't mind me asking?"

"She was taken by the dragons fire." Alanna said bitterly, she hated dragons and all Targaryen's for taking her family from her.

"I'm sorry to hear that, my lady." Tyrion said softly. "But I suppose you were right, we are like we were both left motherless." he said simply.

Alanna nodded as she looked over to the little man, she felt herself slowly warming up to him and his charm.

"It wasn't your fault, so do not look so ashamed of what happened." she said softly, taking another sip of her wine.

"Try telling that to my father and sister." Tyrion smirked as he looked at her with his mismatched eyes.

Tyrion and Alanna talked for a few hours, and in that hour Tyrion had two cups of wine and Alanna had four. Tyrion was quite shocked she wasn't drunk, though he couldn't help but envy her for being what she was. If he was an elf he would be much more taller, handsomer and he couldn't be drunk all the time. Though throughout their visit, Tyrion decided he enjoyed her and her company they were much a like as she said.

They both had the same taste in wine, the same taste in humor it was wonderful to be able to talk to someone who was just like him and seen things for how he seen them.

"I cannot believe you are not drunk yet." Tyrion laughed as he watched her with an amused smile.

"Now that you bring it up, I feel something." Alanna said softly as she held up her hands, looking at them curiously. "A slight tingle in my fingers, I think its effecting me." she frowned.

"Effecting you?" Tyrion laughed as he shook his head. "I would say be glad that all it gave you was a slight tinkle in your fingers!" he chuckled.

Then suddenly a knock on the door caused Tyrion's laughing to die down, when the door opened it was revealed to be Ser Meryn the way he was glaring at the both of them made Tyrion despise him even more.

"The kings has ordered both of you to come to supper, and I am to escort you." Ser Meryn said.

Tyrion sighed as he stood from his chair, walking over to Alanna as he held his hand out for her to take. Alanna started at Tyrion for a long moment before hesitantly reaching out to take his hand. As she stood her gaze shifted over to Ser Meryn for some reason his gaze caused her to feel a sense of nervousness.

"You may leave Ser, I am quite capable of escorting her to supper." Tyrion said softly.

"I was ordered by the king to escort you, imp." Ser Meryn snapped.

"Yes, I relieved you of those orders. Now leave us be." Tyrion snapped as he led Alanna passed the dumbfounded knight.

As they were walking down the hallway of the castle Alanna frowned as she looked down at him with her bright blue eyes.

"Are you sure that was wise, my lord?" Alanna asked curiously.

"Nothing was ever wiser, my lady." Tyrion smirked.

"And are you not afraid of your king's wrath?" Alanna asked curiously as she followed besides Tyrion.

"Not particularly. I can't handle him I assure you." Tyrion smirked as he glanced up at her.

In that short time spent with Tyrion Alanna had grown quite fond of the little man, if she ever got out of this place she would surely have to make a point to talk to her father about allowing him into their kingdom for a visit. After the hours she's been here he was the only one who proved himself a friend and Alanna appreciated that.

Once the reached the supper hall Alanna immediately grew tense as she looked over to the boy king's smug face at the end of the table. When the reached the table Tyrion pulled out a chair for her which was seated by Tywin, Alanna nodded her thanks as she slowly took a seat. Once she was seated her gaze slowly shifted over to Tywin who still refused to look at her, which bothered her still from some unknown reason. Once their food was brought to them Alanna frowned slightly, their supper consisted of a lot of meat, not that she didn't eat meat. In her kingdom she rarely ate it, the food they ate were plants and vegetables.

Though Alanna didn't want to offend the king so she ate what was given to her, in a slow and graceful manor. As they were eating Alanna could feel eyes on her and the eyes belonged to Tywin. Through out the whole meal he would steal glances at her, though it didn't bother Alanna it made her feel happy in a sense, at least he acknowledged her existence that's all she really wanted from him, though she didn't understand why she craved his attention. Then suddenly Joffrey clearing his throat caused her gaze to shift over to him, nervous at what he was going to say.

"I have come to a decision on what I am to do with you, my lady." Joffrey said as he sat up a bit straighter.

Though at his announcement Alanna noticed the looks his family had given him, as if they were surprised he came up with something on his own. Alanna could also sense a bit of irritation radiation off of Tywin.

"And what may that be, your grace?" Alanna asked curiously as she delicately put her hands in her lap.

"You will remain here, you will obey me and you will do everything I say." Joffrey smirked. "Do you understand, elf?" he asked in a harsh tone.

"So to my understanding, you are holding me hostage?" Alanna asked curiously, not quite sure where her courage had come from. Though she could tell by the look in Joffrey's eyes he wasn't please with her statement.

"I am the king, I can do what I want with you." Joffrey said simply. "I do not care if I start a war with your kind, if I do I can easily finish it."

"Are you sure, your grace? We have the most fierce troops in all the realms." Alanna said simply. "And I'm sure my father would be the one to finish you off, since you are the king. It would only be right."

Joffrey then slammed his fist down on the table as he stood, he was obviously angered at what the girl had said, though Alanna some how found herself not afraid of the boy.

"I can have your tongue out, elf!" Joffrey snapped.

"Do as you please, your grace." Alanna said simply as she offered him a sweet smile.

"Ser Meryn, teach this elf how to behave herself." Joffrey ordered. "Then serve me her tongue on a platter!"

Ser Meryn then made his way to her from across the room, when she realized what the knight was about to do to her only then did the fear wash over her once more. Though before the knight could reach her Tywin stood from his seat, glaring at the king before his gaze shifted over to the knight.

"Stand down, Ser." Tywin ordered.

"I do no take orders from you! I take orders from the king!" Ser Meryn spat.

Tywin then looked over to the knight and glared at him with his icy blue eyes.

"And I can have your head put up on a spike outside of Casterly Rock, now stand down!" Tywin snapped, as the knight hesitantly did as he was told. Tywin's gaze then shifted back over to his grandson. "I will not have another war on our hands, your grace. Keep the elf here if you must, but as our welcomed guest. You will not do anything to bring disgrace upon this family!" he snapped .

At that Joffrey nodded nervously as he slowly took his seat, turning towards his mother who stroked his arm in comfort. Alanna's gaze then shifted over to Tywin who excused himself from the table and made his way out of the room. Though seconds after Tywin excused himself from supper Tyrion leaned over to Alanna.

"Consider yourself lucky, my father doesn't usually do that for those he just met." Tyrion whispered. "Actually he wouldn't do that for anyone." he muttered as he took another sip of his wine.

Once that was said Alanna politely excused herself from the table and made her way into the hallway where she saw Tywin, he seemed to be heading in the same direction as she so she quickened her pace until she was walking besides him.

"I beg pardon, my lord." she said softly.

"Yes, my lady?" Tywin asked in an uninterested tone.

"I would like to thank you, for saving my life." Alanna said softly.

"It was no matter, just think your actions through before you open your mouth." Tywin said coldly, without even looking her way. "I do not know how you do things in your kingdom, but in this one things are much different. You do well to remember that." he said.

"I shall keep that in mind, my lord." Alanna nodded as she continued to walk by his side.

"I shall be taking my leave, Farwell my lady." he said. Tywin then turned to walk the other direction but on instinct Alanna reached out and grabbed his hand causing him to stop and look at her.

"I beg pardon, my lord." She whispered as she looked into his eyes. "I can't remember in which direction my chamber is, could you perhaps escort me there?" she asked curiously.

Tywin started at the elf for a long moment, his gaze then shifted down to her delicate hand which was gripping his own. One part of him wanted to push her away, but the other wanted to take her into his arms though he must remind himself this elf is not Joanna she just happened to look very much like her. After a moment of silence between the two he let out a sigh and nodded.

"Very well, this way." he said as he continued to walk with her.

As they walked neither of them talked, for some reason Alanna found herself a bit nervous as she began to play with the necklace that rested around her neck, she seemed to be deep in thought until she heard Tywin's voice.

"That necklace, where do you get it?" he asked curiously as he looked at her with his icy blue eyes.

"My father gave it to me, it belonged to my mother." Alanna said softly.

"Belonged too? What happened to her?" Tywin asked curiously, averting his gaze from her.

"She died, she and my brother perished from the dragon's fire." Alanna said sadly as she gripped the necklace tightly.

"Dragons?" Tywin asked curiously as he arched his eyebrow.

"Yes, when I was quite young I wanted to become a warrior, so I could kill all the dragons in the world." she laughed dryly. "But my father told me I was meant to be a princess, not a warrior. Though in my opinion I was never a good princess." she said softly as she looked over to him.

"A warrior? Aren't most girls more interested in being like the maidens from the songs? Jonquil, with flowers in their hair?" he asked, a hint of amusement in his tone.

"I suppose so, but I look much better with a bow in my hands than with flowers in my hair." she smirked, earning a small chuckle from Tywin which pleased her very much.

Once they reached her chambers the stopped right at the door and stood in completely silence for quite some time. Alanna then nervously brushed a strand of her beautiful blonde hair behind her pointed ear as she started at the man standing before her, there was something about him that captured her interest.

"Thank you for escorting me, my lord." Alanna said softly as she bowed her head. "I do believe I remember my way now." she smiled.

"Of course, have a pleasant sleep, my lady." Tywin said softly as he looked into her eyes, though Alanna could notice some sort of hidden emotion within his icy blue orbs.

"And you, my lord." Alanna said with a sweet smile as she watched him turn on his heel and walk down the hall. Though suddenly Tywin stopped as he turned to face her, eyeing her for a moment with his blue eyes.

"I think you look quite presentable with flowers in your hair, come to think of it. Then again I have never seen you with a bow in your hands." Tywin said simply.

"Would you like to see me with a bow in my hands, my lord?" Alanna smirked as she arched her delicate brow.

"Careful now girl, I enjoy you…but be careful." Tywin said sternly as he turned on his heel and continued to walk.

As Alanna disappeared into her chambers she couldn't help but smile, she felt as if she earned herself another friend, if she could call Lord Tywin that. It truly meant a lot to her to know that he enjoyed her, though she didn't understand why due to the fact that was the first time they ever spoke to one another in privet. A thought then appeared in Alanna's head, perhaps maybe…just maybe she could win Tywin over, he seemed to be a useful ally since the king was quite frightened of him. Perhaps she could gain his respect if she tried hard enough, perhaps she will try on the morrow to win his respect just as she won his son's. It couldn't be that hard, could it?


	3. You Will Marry The Elf!

"_**The Lion Still Has His Claws…"**_

_**Chapter Three: You Will Marry The Elf. **_

The next morning the king had called a small council meeting though instead of having in the tower of the hand as they usually had it, the king ordered it to be his chambers, much to Tywin's irritation. Tywin had all small council meetings in the tower of the hand because it saved him time, and also provided him with more time to discuss the important matters needed discussing, though it seemed his grandson couldn't get that in his head. Once Tywin arrived to the king's chambers he noticed that his daughter and son were already there and Joffrey was standing by his window with that mischievous smile plastered all over his boyish face. Once Joffrey caught sight of Tywin he walked over to him happily, he was clearly up to something.

"Grandfather! You're here, please take a seat!" Joffrey said happily as he pulled out a chair for him, motioning to take a seat.

Tywin arched his eyebrow curiously as he walked over to the table and took a seat, noticing his children were avoiding his gaze which wasn't usually a good sign.

"You seem to be in a merry mood today, your grace." Tywin muttered as he looked over to him with his cool sullen gaze.

"Yes, your quite right grandfather!" Joffrey chuckled as he placed his hands on his hips.

"And might I ask why that may be?" Tywin asked curiously, he was in no mood for his grandson's childish games.

"I have come up with a solution for our elf problem." Joffrey smile softly. "I plan to marry her off and I have chosen the perfect man to give the elf bitch too!" Joffrey chuckled happily. "Isn't that right, mother?"

"Yes, your idea was positively wonderful, my love." Cersei said softly as she offered a small smile loving smile in her son's direction.

Tywin arched his eyebrow as he looked over to his daughter and back at his grandson, the king's choice of whom the elf was marring would obviously upset Tywin due to their idiotic expressions and the king's irritating giddiness. Tywin's eyes then shifted over to Tyrion whom was sitting quietly in his seat with a smug smirk on his face and a cup of wine in his greedy little hands, there was most defiantly something going on.

"And who may I ask do you plan on marrying the princess too?" Tywin asked growing annoyed at the delay in information.

Joffrey smirked as he poured himself a glass of wine, taking a few sips before walking around the room. He then set the glass aside and leaned against his grandfather's chair, looking quite pleased with himself.

"I thought about it long and hard, I wanted to untie our families as you said." Joffrey explained as his eyes twinkled mischievously. "Though Uncle Tyrion was already married, and Uncle Jaime has taken a vow never to marry, and I am pleaded to another. Then a wondrous idea hit me, I could make the elf bitch a Lannister by marrying her off to you, grandfather!" he said happily.

At that news Tywin sat there for a long moment, his icy blue gaze never leaving his grandson. Tywin never wanted to remarry after Joanna, he would refuse all proposals given to him, his heart only belonged to Joanna he couldn't possibly give it to someone else, even though most marriages weren't based upon love he couldn't stand the thought someone laying in the same place Joanna had at his side.

"What do you make of that grandfather? Perhaps you could even put a Lannister baby inside the elf bitch." Joffrey said happily.

Tywin then slowly stood from his seat, over towering his grandson slightly which caused the king to shrink back nervously as he looked up at his grandfather.

"You will not marry me off without my consent, your grace." Tywin said calmly.

"The king can do as he likes!" Joffrey snapped back, gaining a bit of courage. "Now, you will marry this elf bitch, or are you defying orders from your king?" Joffrey hissed, with venom in his eyes.

"Denying orders from your king is considered treason, father." Tyrion smirked as he brought his glass of wine to his lips, taking a small sip.

"Silence!" Tywin snapped as he glared over to his dwarf son. He then turned his gaze back to his grandson, he was still obviously quite irritated. "I am far too old to marry this girl, your grace and I have no need for heirs." he said simply.

"Oh, you are plenty young enough, grandfather. I'm sure you can manage to lay your seed inside the bitch's womb." Joffrey said simply as he gave him a cocky smirk. "Now, will you agree to this betrothal or are you committing treason by ignoring the command of your king?" he hissed.

Tywin started back into his grandson's face, it was obvious to anyone with eyes that Tywin was quite upset, especially by the way his jaw was tightly clenched. After a few moments of intense silence Tywin gave the king a swift nod.

"I will agree to this marriage, your grace." He said through his tightly clenched teeth.

"Wonderful! Congratulations to the both of you!" Joffrey said as he clapped his hands happily. "Now, who shall inform your lucky bride?"

"I will inform her, your grace." Tywin said.

"No, no. Don't bother yourself, I think it would be better if I were the one to do it." Joffrey chuckled darkly. "Besides, I am the king…it would sound more official coming from me. Please sit and drink your fill, Ser Meryn bring my grandfather's lovely bride here, so I can tell her the wonderful news!" Joffrey said with a smile as he took a seat at the head of the table.

"Of course, your grace." Ser Meryn nodded as he turned on his heel and left the room with haste.

Meanwhile Alanna sat on the floor in the middle of her room with a book translated in Elvish in her lap. The reason being for her seat on the floor was she began growing tired of sitting at the window or sitting on the soft cushions of the chairs and her bed, so she decided on sitting on the floor. As she read the book in her lap a sad smile began to appear upon her inhumanly beautiful face, she truly missed her father and her kingdom, even Lasdir. She then turned the page as she ran her delicate fingers across the words gently, as a few tears began to fall down her beautiful pale cheeks.

"Edraith enni, ada." she whispered as her tears fell onto the pages of her book, in Elvish she said 'Save me, father.'

Then suddenly a knock at her door caused her to jump slightly, so she quickly wiped away her tears and hid her book to the best of her abilities before standing to her feet. She then smoothed out her dress and put on a pretty smile for the visitor on the other side of the door.

"Enter." she called softly.

When the door opened revealing Ser Meryn her stomach began to tie itself in knots, she didn't like that man. Even his facial features looked harsh and heartless.

"May I help you, ser?" she asked softly.

"The king has ordered me to escort you to the small council." he said abruptly as he grabbed her by the arm causing her to let out a small gasp in surprise at his touch.

"Might I ask what his grace wants with me?" Alanna asked curiously as she attempted to pull her arm out his grasp.

"Hush elf!" He snapped as he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword as if to threaten her.

The walk to the king's chambers seemed like a long one in Alanna's eyes, she couldn't help but wonder why he wanted to see her. From what she gather last night at supper she was to be treated as an honored guest, though is this how the king treats his honored guests? By sending his knights to grab her harshly and pull her from her chambers without so much as a simple explication? As they began getting closer to the king's chambers Alanna felt her heart beating fast against her ribs, it felt as if it was beating as fast as a humming birds wings.

Once the reached the door, Ser Meryn opened it and roughly pushed Alanna inside to see Joffrey smirking at her which made her skin crawl. As she looked around the room she noticed Tywin and he couldn't seem to look at her again, nor could Tyrion look at her. They eyes upon her belonged to the king and his mother which made her feel even more uneasy.

"Princess Alanna of the Kingdom of Edareweth, your grace." Ser Meryn announced in a gruff voice.

Alanna then slowly took a step closer to the table as she offered the king and his mother her best curtsy she could manage.

"You wished to see me, your grace?" she asked softly.

"Yes, yes! Please have a seat and drink for these are happy times and we are in need of celebration!" Joffrey said happily as he stood and walked over to her, pulling our her chair and pouring her a glass of wine.

Alanna arched her delicate brow as she slowly made her way over to the chair that was pulled out for her, taking a seat. She wasn't sure about the king's behavior, it was obvious he was up to something by the look in his eyes. Though Alanna took the glass offered to her and put on her best polite smile.

'Celebration, your grace?" She asked curiously as she brought the glass to her lips, taking a small sip.

"Yes! We have your betrothal to celebrate!" Joffrey said happily.

Hearing those words almost caused Alanna to spit out her wine, but she swallowed it and looked up at him with her curious blue eyes. Betrothal? Who was she marring, and when was this decided?

"Betrothal? I'm afraid I do not understand, your grace." Alanna frowned as she looked at him for a long moment. "Who am I to marry?" she asked.

"You are to marry my grandfather of course, and you will become a Lannister! Uniting our families!" Joffrey said proudly.

Alanna arched her delicate eyebrow as her gaze slowly shifted over to Tywin who was still avoiding her gaze.

"I beg pardon, your grace." She said softly. "Though I do not remember agreeing to this betrothal, not that Lord Tywin isn't a handsome man." she said softly.

Joffrey glared at Alanna for a long moment, it was quite obvious he wasn't pleased with her statement. He then walked back over to his seat and sat down, his crown crooked on his head once more.

"I do not remember asking you if you agreed to this betrothal, elf." he said sharply. "I am the king, and you will do as I say!"

Alanna frowned as she slowly shook her head, she couldn't understand how this young boy force her to marry his grandfather. Especially knowing that elves had different traditions considering marriage.

"I will not agree to this marriage, your grace." she said simply as she brushed a strand of her golden hair behind her pointed ear.

"You have no right to tell me what you will not do! If I command it, you will do it! Or I will have your head, elf!" Joffrey snapped as he slammed his fist down on the table.

"And you have no right to push me in a marriage I did not choose!" She snapped as she stood from her seat, causing everyone to stare at her curiously. "In my kingdom we have traditions, we view marriage much differently than humans do! How dare you treat my traditions so lowly!"

"I haven't a care for your stupid traditions!" Joffrey said as he rolled his eyes. "And the next time you raise your voice to met, I'll have Ser Meryn teach you a lesson."

"So be it, he could teach me a thousand lessons and I will not change my ways, your grace." she said simply, standing her ground.

"How dare you-"

Though before he could finish his sentence Tyrion butted in offering Alanna his kind and charming smile, calming her nerves a bit.

"My lady, what if his grace would consider your traditions?" Tyrion asked curiously. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind hearing them out."

"I am hearing nothing out, imp!" Joffrey snapped.

Tyrion then let out an annoyed sigh as he looked over to his nephew with an icy cold glare that looked much like his father, causing the young king to fall in a nervous silence.

"You have pushed this poor girl into a marriage, the lease you could do is hear her traditions out. That is if you'd like to make an impression on her family." Tyrion said sternly.

"Fine, what are your stupid tradition's elf?" Joffrey sighed as he crossed his arms.

Alanna slowly took her seat as she attempted her calm herself, she didn't want to be married, but she could play the part for the king. She knew once she sent word to her father he'd stop it.

"Well, we must give each other silver rings which we will wear throughout the betrothal, it's a symbol of our commitment." Alanna explained softly. "Though if you wish to know more of the traditions I must insist you call my father here, he would want to meet my future husband I'm sure. He must give Lord Tywin his blessing in order for this to actually happen." she muttered.

"Well, that all seems quite reasonable enough, wouldn't you say your grace?" Tyrion asked as he looked over to his nephew who waved his hand and nodded.

"Fine, call her father here. I haven't a care." Joffrey said as he stood from his chair. "I grow board, you finish the details uncle." he muttered as he stalked off, Cersei following close behind her son.

Tyrion then turned to Alanna and offered her a small smile as he reached out to pat her hand gently with his warm one, Tyrion was always so nice to her she couldn't believe she was afraid of him when they first met.

"I will sent a raven to your lord father, immediately." Tyrion said softly. He then looked over to his father and offered him a slight nod. "Congratulations to you both." he said as he climbed off his chair and waddled out of the room just leaving Alanna and Tywin.

Once she heard the door shut she let out a sigh as her gaze slowly shifted over to Tywin who was sitting besides her. She wanted to say something to him, anything…but she couldn't find her words. So she gripped the necklace she was wearing tightly and offered him a sweet yet rather nervous smile.

"So, you are to be my husband." she said softly as she looked at him with her bright blue eyes.

"So it would seem." Tywin said without even so much as a look her way.

"I hope I prove to be a good wife to you, my lord." Alanna said softly as her golden hair fell into her face.

Though Tywin said nothing to her, he didn't know what to tell the girl. He was in an arrangement he did not want to be in, she looked too much like Joanna it was as if her face was haunting him and it brought up feelings deep inside him that he vowed he would never allow himself to feel again, it was quite irritating to him. He then slowly stood from his chair as his icy gold gaze shifted over to her, as if he was studying her which made Alanna feel a bit nervous.

Then without another word Tywin turned on his heel and made his way out of the king's chamber, leaving Alanna alone in the silence with her thoughts. Alanna liked Lord Tywin he was a kind man or so she thought at least, though she could feel that he was as upset on the situation as she was. Alanna then slowly stood from her seat and made her way out of the king's chambers and began to head back to her own, her heart racing once more. She felt as if she was trapped, a bird in a cage. Alanna never wanted to marry she never found anyone she would like to spend her forever with, and this marriage being forced upon her and so quickly wasn't an appealing thought. Though as she made her way to her chambers she held her head up high she was the princess of the Kingdom of Edareweth and daughter to the third of the nine Elven Kings she had to be brave, she couldn't let these humans sully her honor as an elf. Alanna would have to put on a polite smile and welcome everything the humans would throw at her, nothing could bring her down she wouldn't allow it. _Father will be here soon, he will save me. He will end this betrothal and take me home where I belong._ she thought to her self, she knew her father would save her he wouldn't let her go through with this, or so she thought.


	4. The Cat On The Fiddle Played Hey-Diddle-

"_**The Lion Still Has His Claws…"**_

_**Chapter Four: The Cat On The Fiddle Played Hey-Diddle-Diddle **_

The next few days Alanna attempted to send more time with Lord Tywin, though he quick to take his leave which bothered Alanna greatly. If they were become man and wife surely they should get to know each other even just a little bit if possible. Though Tywin wouldn't give her the time of day, though Alanna didn't give up she kept trying. Alanna had unlimited time which humans did not have the privilege of having. So having as much time as she did Alanna would keep trying to know Tywin she would try until the damn castle they stayed in down was in nothing but ruins if she had too, it was in her nature.

So Alanna went to Tywin's chambers in the tower of the hand every chance she got, after breaking her fast, during lunch, she invited him to join her for tea, she even appearing during supper when he would take it in his tower, just in hope that they would get to know each other. Though Tywin wouldn't have it, he was so quick to push the young elf maiden away.

No matter what Alanna did nothing seemed to get through to that man, which was driving her mad. Never in her life had she met someone so stubborn and hard headed, and her father was quite the stubborn person but hardly as stubborn as Tywin Lannister. Also something else that recently came to Alanna's attention was the fact that Tywin never smiled, not even once since she had been there had she seen him smile or even look happy.

Tywin was always so sullen he didn't seem to be the type of man whom would enjoy nonsense or fun for that matter, Alanna wanted to make a point to change that. Though first she needed to get to know and he needed to get to know her before she could bring the fun and emotion out of his shell.

So one afternoon after Alanna's afternoon tea she put on a light blue gown which was given to her by Cersei and put her long golden hair into a bun, allowing only a few strands to frame her face. Once she was fully dressed she looked in the mirror and smirked, if this wouldn't get his attention then nothing would. Alanna then made her way towards the tower of the hand, hoping to the gods that Tywin would be perhaps a bit more open with her today.

Once she had reached his chamber door she smoothed out her dress and took a deep breath before gently knocking on the door. Alanna waited in the hallway for quite sometime until her hear Tywin's voice allowing her to enter. She then opened the door and gracefully walked into the room, noting that this was the first time she had ever actually been in his chambers.

"Good afternoon, my lord." she said with a sweet smile as she approached his desk.

"What do you want?" Tywin asked coldly without so much as a glance her way, which bothered her to no end.

"I simply came to see what you were up to, my lord." Alanna said softly as she took a seat in front of his desk, though he still did not look at her.

"Now you've seen that I am quite busy, you can leave." he said simply as he continued to scribble some words down on a piece of parchment.

Alanna frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest, she was getting quite tired of his little game. So without thinking it through she leaned over his desk and took his face in her delicate hands, forcing him to look into her eyes. They both stared at each other for a long moment in the silence of his chambers without saying a word.

"You, my lord are a very stubborn man, I hope you know." Alanna said firmly.

Tywin said nothing and just sat there staring into her eyes, with his usually sullen expression. Though her words caused his heart to ache with sorrow, those words were something Joanna would have said to him, though he ignored the feelings stirring within him as he gently pushed her hand away from his face, setting his quill aside as he folded his hands together on his desk.

"And you are a very forward, young woman." Tywin said as he looked at her with his intense gaze.

"Young woman?" She smirked as she eyed him. "I'm probably older than you, my lord. Elves reach maturity at age fifty, I have reached that many years ago." she chuckled softly.

"Fifty? You do not look a day over twenty, my lady." Tywin said with a hint of amusement in his tone, which pleased Alanna at least they were getting some where.

"Ah, you are far too kind, my lord." Alanna smirked as she sat back in her seat.

His gaze then shifted down to the parchment in front of him as he picked up his quill once more and began scribbling down more words, his body tensing up once more. Alanna then let out a small sigh, she thought she got him to relax for a moment but she was mistaken. As she watched him work she began to admire his features, he wasn't a bad looking human he was actually quite handsome.

As he continued to write Alanna's eyes studied him intently, Tywin was a tall and slender, broad shouldered man. And his hair was graying slightly but there was still bits of golden left in his hair and whiskers though Alanna couldn't help but think it made him look more wise and intelligent. After a moment she pulled herself out of her daze and looked away from him, she couldn't believe she was admiring his appearance that was highly improper of her to do.

"Have you heard word of my lord father?" Alanna asked curiously as she looked at him curiously.

Tywin didn't answer for a long moment as he continued to scribble down some words on the parchment in front of him. He then sat up a bit straighter and set his quill aside, reaching over to pull a delicate looking piece of parchment from a pile on his desk. Alanna could tell at that moment the parchment came from her Kingdom, she could tell by the looks and the seat.

"Yes, it arrived yesterday." Tywin said as he leaded over and handed her the parchment.

Alanna grinned as she took it happily, opening the parchment carefully as she allowed her eyes to skim through it. It was nice to see the familiar look of her father's writing, the parchment even smelt like him slightly. As she read the message over and over again she ran her delicate fingers gently over the dried ink, finally something that could lift her spirits. The letter read:

"King Joffrey,

I have received your raven concerning my daughter, allow me to express my irritation on the subject of her betrothal and the fact that she is being held captive by your kind. I shall arrive to your kingdom within a few days time, and we shall have a decision on terms to get my daughter back into my possession.

Until then,

King Cedric."

Alanna couldn't help but smile as she read the letter for the third time, she knew her father was going to save her. Yes, there was going to be a serious lecture on the return home, but at least she would actually be home surrounded by people who care about her. She then slowly handed the letter by to Tywin who buried under a stack of parchments.

"Consider yourself lucky it was I who received that letter and not the king." Tywin said sternly as he glanced up at her. "I'm quite sure his grace wouldn't be happy with what your father had to say, but lets keep that between you and I for now." he said as his gaze shifted back down to the parchment in front of him.

"Thank you, my lord. You are too kind to me." Alanna said softly as she gave him a polite smile.

"It was no matter, now off with you. I have a lot of work to be done, my lady." Tywin said as he picked up his quill and continued what he was doing.

"Very well. Good day, my lord." Alanna said with a small smile as she stood from her chair and left his chambers.

Once she left his chambers she let out a sigh, so much for getting to know him a bit more. As she continued to walk down the cold and lonely halls she couldn't help but feel lost, this wasn't her castle, and theses humans weren't her family. She was an outcast in their game, it was such a horrible feeling. And the way Joffrey would stare at her, made her feel like she was nothing as if she was merely a play thing that he can break and replace when he sees fit. Where she was from no one was treated that way, they were all treated in a kind and gentle manor.

Even when the human's use to pay visit to their Kingdom, they showed them nothing but respect and hospitality, they were the ones who were greedy and who led her kind to distrust them, causing a war. Perhaps that was in a human's way, perhaps they never felt love or passion…perhaps they just used people to get what they wanted? Though for some reason she couldn't see Tyrion or even Tywin do that, then again she didn't really know them did she?

After a few more moments of walking Alanna paused and looked at her surroundings, she didn't know where she was which could only mean she was lost. Alanna let out an annoyed sigh as she continued to walk, hoping she would run into a friendly face to point her in the right direction. She then came a cross a door which was slightly open, so she peeked in the crack of the door and smiled when she realized it was the door to Tyrion's solar.

So Alanna knocked on the door gently, when Tyrion looked up and notice her peeking in the door way, motioning for her to come inside which she did.

"Hello, my lady! To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Tyrion grinned.

Alanna smiled softly as she made her way into the room, looking around his solar curiously before she caught the eye of another man sitting near Tyrion's desk.

"I was just a bit lost, my lord. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Alanna said softly.

"No, of course not!" Tyrion said with a charming smile. "My lady, this is Bronn." he said introducing the man who sat casually near Tyrion's desk. Though once introduced he stood up straight and offered her a small bow.

"So you're the elf." He muttered as he eyed her with his blue eyes. " It's a pleasure, milady."

"The pleasure is all mine, Bronn." Alanna smiled as she gave him a small bow.

Tyrion then leaned back in his chair as he looked at Alanna with his kind gaze, causing her to feel slightly more relaxed. She found when alone with Tyrion or Tywin that was the only true moment she felt like she wasn't going to be in harms way.

"My lord, there actually was something I've been meaning to ask you." Alanna said softly as she slowly approached his desk and took a seat next to Bronn.

"Of course, what is it?" Tyrion asked curiously.

"As you know, I am the marry your father." She began as she played with her necklace absent mindedly. "Though every time I attempt to get close to him, he pushes me away. I was curious if you knew anyway I can find a way to get to know him?" she asked, hoping he had a solution.

"I'm afraid I don't know what to tell you, my lady. That is how my father is." Tyrion chuckled softly. "I'm his own son, and I don't even know him."

Tyrion's words saddened Alanna, how could a son know nothing of his own father? Alanna knew everything about her father, and her father knew everything about herself. It was strange to see how this human family acted with one another, it wasn't like a true family at all in Alanna's eyes.

"I see." Alanna said softly as she looked down into her lap.

"Come now, there ought to be some way the girl can get to know your father." Bronn said simply as he picked at his fingernails.

"And what exactly do you suggest?" Tyrion asked curiously as he arched his eyebrow.

"Your father is a man, and like all men their weakness is a beautiful woman." Bronn smirked.

"You think my father could be wooed so easily?" Tyrion laughed.

"Aye, I do." Bronn nodded as he stood and grabbed three goblets pouring them full to the brim with good red Dornish wine. He then handed a cup to Alanna which she gratefully too. "Especially with this pretty little princess as his lady wife." Bronn nodded as he gave Alanna a small smile.

"I am quite curious to hear more on this, I didn't deem you an expert on love." Tyrion chuckled as he took a long sip of his wine.

"I didn't say I was an expert. I pay all the women I don't woo 'em." Bronn said simply as he took a seat and threw his feet up on Tyrion's desk casually. "There is a different between good classy women, and down right whores." he said simply.

"And you think I am classy?" Alanna chuckled as she took a small sip of her wine.

"Aye, the classiest." Bronn smirked as he gave her a wink. "Pardon my boldness, but with a face like that there is no way Lord Tywin isn't going to want to bring you into his bed."

"I didn't say I wanted him to bring me into his best just yet, I wanted to get to know him." Alanna smirked as she rolled her blue eyes.

"Ah, same thing really. What is a better way to get to know a man then in his bed?" Bronn smiled.

The way the humans talked about sex was quite curious to her, sex in her kingdom was quite special. And it was only to happen between a man and a wife, really sex is what marriage was all about for elves. It was the utmost importance in an elves relationship, if they did not consummate their marriage, then their marriage was merely nothing.

After a few hours of drinking with Tyrion and Bronn they began to become quite drunk, not that Alanna minded. She had never seen a drunk human before and it was quite humorous to behold. Though Alanna herself had nine glasses of wine though she felt nothing bit a mere tingle in her fingers once more, in a way she was glad she wasn't able to get drunk though parts of her wished she did just so she could feel what the other men were feeling around her.

"I cannot believe your not drunk!" Tyrion laughed as he finished off his fifth goblet of wine.

"Keep drinkin' we can get her drunk!" Bronn chuckled as he poured Alanna another goblet of wine which she did not refuse.

"I'm afraid that would be impossible, gentlemen." Alanna laughed as she took a small sip.

"Nothin' is impossible, milady." Bronn slurred as he finished off his sixth goblet.

"So optimistic." Alanna teased as she brushed her long golden hair out of her inhumanly beautiful face.

Alanna was very much enjoying drinking with Tyrion and Bronn, she felt as if she could trust the two men with her life. They were both so kind to her, she couldn't express how thankful she was for their kindness, she was all to glad to find such good friends in this horrid castle she was trapped within. Alanna was then soon pulled out of her thoughts by the loud voice of Bronn.

"Your solar is far too dull, give us a song!" Bronn slurred as he looked over to Tyrion.

"I cannot sing, I'm afraid. Unless you'd like your ears to bleed." Tyrion teased as he looked over to Alanna. "How about you, my lady? Do you sing?" he slurred.

"No, I'm afraid I only know Elvish songs which would most likely to put you both to sleep." Alanna chuckled.

"You lot are no fun!" Bronn said as he rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair.

"Well, why don't you give us a song? I hear you have a wondrous voice." Tyrion teased.

Bronn arched his eyebrow as he poured himself another goblet full of wine, he then threw his feet up once more and nodded.

"Fine, I've got a good one for the both of you." He slurred as he closed his eye for a moment, as if he was deep in thought. Though within a few moments he stared jiggling his leg as if there were music playing and quite loudly he sang:

"_There's an inn, a merry old inn_

_beneath an old grey hill._

_And there they brew a beer so brown _

_that the Man in the Moon himself came down _

_one night to drink his fill. _

_The ostler has a tipsy cat_

_that plays a five-stringed fiddle;_

_and up and down he saws his bow _

_now squeaking high, now purring low,_

_now sawing in the middle. _

_So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,_

_a jig that would wake the dead: _

_He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,_

_while the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:_

'_It's after three!' he said!" _

Alanna couldn't help but laugh as Bronn began to sing the song over again, she had never hear such a song before. All of the songs from her kingdom was so gentle and graceful sounding, but this was quite lively and humorous, which Alanna enjoyed very much. After a few more hours of living singing and a bit more drinking Alanna found herself to be the only one left standing, for Tyrion and Bronn were out cold with their goblets in their hands.

After Alanna finished off the last of her wine she set her goblet aside and quietly got to her feet, she smiled at both the sleeping men fondly before she turned on her heel and made her way out of Tyrion's solar. As she made her way down the cold hallways of the castle she began to open and close her fist, her fingers were still tingling from all the wine she had consumed though she tried her best to ignore it. As Alanna was heading towards her chambers a thought appeared in her head, she thought about Tywin.

She knew that he would still be awake by now, the man hardly slept. She then felt an urge to go visit him, though Alanna was afraid he was merely going to kick her out again, but then again wasn't it worth the try? So she made a sharp yet graceful turn down a corridor and began walking towards Tywin's solar. As she walked she began to feel a wave of nervousness wash over her, as he heart began to beat faster and faster with each step she took.

Once she reached the door to Tywin's solar she took a deep breath and slowly lifted her fist to knock gently on the door, she waited a moment until she hear his voice telling her to enter. So Alanna slowly pushed opened the door and walked inside, closing it tightly behind her.

"Good evening, my lord." Alanna said softly with a small bow.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" Tywin asked as he looked up at her from his book.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep." Alanna said softly as she took a seat in front of his desk.

"I could have the Grand Maester fix you up a tea to put you to sleep, if you'd like." Tywin offered as he looked at her with his icy blue eyes.

"Oh no, it's alright. He's probably already asleep anyways." Alanna smiled politely as she placed her hands in her lap.

Tywin nodded as his gaze shifted back to his book and he continued to read, leaving Alanna sitting there watching him, admiring his features once more. She then looked away and mentally scolded herself for doing so. Then suddenly she felt as if she was given courage of some sort, courage to ask Tywin the question she's been wanting to ask him for a while now.

"Might I ask you a question, my lord?" Alanna asked softly.

"If you must." Tywin said without so much as a look her way,

"Why is it you cannot look at me?" Alanna asked, though Tywin did not answer for a long time.

"I don't know what your talking about." Tywin said as he slowly looked over to her, looking straight into her eyes with his icy blue ones.

"Ever since I first came here, you've seemed to…be having a hard time looking at me. And I was curious to why that is." Alanna said as she looked right back at him.

After a few long moments of silence Tywin shut his book and stood from his desk as he walked over to a near by window, looking out it sullenly. Alanna then let out a sigh as she stood and walked over to him, once she was besides him she smiled a bit. He was a head taller than her, she liked that.

"Why won't you let me in, my lord? I want to know about you." Alanna frowned as she reached out to place her hand on his arm, causing him to tense slightly.

"You needn't know anything about me." Tywin said coldly, avoiding her gaze.

"You are to be my husband, are you not? As your wife I have the right." Alanna said as she took a step closer to him, looking up at him with her bright pleading blue eyes.

Tywin then ripped his arm away from her as he faced her, staring into her eyes intently but Alanna refused to back down until she got some answers, she deserved that as much.

"You smell of wine, perhaps you should sleep." Tywin said.

"I am not sleeping until you tell me something, anything." Alanna begged as her lips turned into a frown.

"Then you will be awake for a long while it would seem, feel free to stand here all you like." Tywin said simply as he brushed passed her and left the room.

Alanna couldn't believe he just walked out on her, why was it so hard for him to open up to her? For some reason the fact that he refused to share anything about himself with her, hurt. She honestly didn't know what she felt for him, but if they were to be united as man and wife she had the right to know everything about him, didn't she?


	5. A Walk Through The Garden

"_**The Lion Still Has His Claws…" **_

_**Chapter Five: A Walk Through the Garden.**_

The next morning Alanna was awoken by the sound of her handmaiden setting out her breakfast, she let out a sigh as she rolled over on her side she honestly didn't want to wake up just yet. Though as if on queue her handmaiden went to her bedside and reached out to touch her arm as gently as she possibly could, though Alanna was already wide awake so she rolled over and faced her, giving her a sweet and polite smile.

"I'm sorry to wake you, milady." the girl said softly. "But your breakfast is ready." she informed her.

"Thank you so kindly." Alanna smiled as she slowly sat up in bed, her golden hair falling down her back in a beautiful manor, causing her handmaiden to look at her in awe.

When Alanna stood from her bed her handmaiden quickly help out her robe and helped her tie it, which was quite strange for Alanna. Back in her kingdom she didn't have a handmaiden to help her dress, Alanna dressed herself. The only thing her handmaiden would do was serve her food and draw her a bath when needed.

"Is there anything else you needed, milady?" she asked quietly as she kept her hands clasped nervously in front of her.

"No, thank you. You may go about your day." Alanna said softly as she slowly made her way towards the table, taking a seat.

Once he handmaiden was finally gone she looked down at the plate in front of her, her breakfast looked absolutely delicious. It was a plate of fresh fruits and to wash it all down there was a flagon of cold water. As she ate she couldn't help but think of the letter shown to her by Tywin, the letter that was sent from her father. She couldn't believe he'd be there in just a few days time, she couldn't wait to see him even though he would be quite angry she just knew with him there she would be completely safe from any sort of harm.

When she was finished with her breakfast she stood from the table and walked over to the wardrobe in a graceful manor as she began rummaging through the clothes she was given. After a few moments she decided on a simple green dress that was trimmed in gold, it reminded her so much of home and she loved it.

A few minutes after she was dress a knock at her door caught her attention, so she quickly smoothed out her dress and tucked a strand of her golden hair behind her pointed ear, hopefully to make herself look more presentable.

"Enter." she called out softly.

As the doors opened Tywin walked in dressed all in black and he couldn't look more handsome in Alanna's mind, but she quietly scolded herself for thinking of his appearance and walked over to him, offering him a small bow.

"What can I do for you, my lord?" Alanna asked softly as she looked at him with her bright blue eyes.

Tywin said nothing for a long moment as he looked around her room, his gaze soon settling on Alanna, she could have sworn she saw a hint of a smile playing at his lips but it could have been a trick of the light for all she knew.

"Would you care to take a walk with me, my lady?" he asked as he offered her his arm, which took her by shock.

"I would love too, my lord." she smiled.

Alanna slowly reached out and took his arm gently, giving him a sweet and polite smile as she looked up at him with her bright blue eyes. As they walked out of her chambers and down the hall she couldn't stop wondering why he came to her and asked her to take a walk. Was this some sort of trick, or did he actually feel like opening up to her?

As they continued to walk in the direction of the garden Alanna so desperately wished for him to say something, anything. Though as they walked he kept silent with his eyes focused on the path straight out in front of him. As they walked towards the gardens people who would pass by would gawk at them, Alanna supposed it was because of Tywin never considering marriage after his wife passed, and then she was soon to be a Lannister.

They walked deeper into the garden until Tywin stopped at a stone bench motioning for Alanna to take a seat which she did, looking up at him curiously. Tywin then slowly took a seat next to her staring straight a head until his gaze slowly shifted towards her, he almost seemed as if he was deep in thought.

"I am going to answer your question." Tywin said suddenly as he looked over to her with his icy blue eyes.

"My question, my lord?" Alanna asked curiously, not quite understanding his meaning.

"From last night." Tywin clarified, which immediately caught Alanna's attention.

Excitement began to pulse through Alanna's veins, she was so glad that he was family beginning to open up to her. Perhaps this was the start of something wonderful, she had never thought he would one day open up to her so willing.

"The reason why I treat you so coldly is because you look like her." Tywin said as he looked away from her, he looked as if he was trying to keep control of himself.

"Who do I look like, my lord?" Alanna asked curiously as he brow knitted together in confusion.

"My late wife, Joanna." Tywin said still avoiding her gaze, which Alanna didn't like but she decided to let that pass since he was being so open.

"Is that the reason why you couldn't look at me when we first met, my lord?" Alanna asked curiously as she brushed a strand of her long golden hair behind her pointed ear. Tywin said nothing but merely nodded it obviously took him a lot of courage to bring it up to her.

"Yes, that was the reason." Tywin said simply as he looked over to her, his expression still sullen.

What he had said touched Alanna's heart, she felt bad that she was a constant reminded of his late wife, then again she was quite glad that he was willing to share such information with her. So she slowly reached out and took his hand in hers, enjoying the warmth of his touch even if it was just for a moment.

"Thank you for sharing this with me, I'm sure it wasn't an easy thing to do." she said softly.

Tywin nodded as he looked away from her, though his hand still reminded in hers and to her shock he gave her hand a small squeeze which sent shivers up her spine. She had no idea why holding his hand in such a manor made her feel this way, but she liked it. It was feeling that was quite foreign to her.

"I thought you should have the right to know, since we are to be married soon, my lady." Tywin said simply as he looked back over to her.

"And I very much appreciated that, my lord." Alanna smiled softly as she kept a firm hold on his hand, which was laying in her lap.

Tywin was about to say something when one of the Lannister guards appeared before them, Alanna let out a sigh as she looked over the guard. Of course he would appear right when she was getting to know her betrothed.

"Lord Tywin, My lady." The guard said as he offered them both a bow. "The king wishes to see you, my lord."

Tywin nodded as he slowly let go out Alanna's hand, getting to his feet. Though before he left he turned towards Alanna and offered her a small nod.

"Shall I see you in my chambers for supper this evening?" Tywin asked curiously.

"Yes, of course my lord." Alanna smiled, she was at least glad that he actually invited her to have supper with him.

Once Tywin disappeared Alanna slowly got to her feet and began to see her way out of the gardens. As she began to walk back towards the castle she would smile at the people who passed her by, trying to make some sort of friend while she was there. Then suddenly out of no where she felt someone grab onto her arm which caused her to jump. When she turned to see who it was she was Cersei who was giving her the sweetest smile she could manage.

"Did I frighten you, little elf?" Cersei asked curiously as she began to walk in step with Alanna.

"No of course not, your grace." Alanna said with a polite smile as she looked over to her.

"I didn't think so." Cersei smiled softly as she looked over to her. "I came to notice you were taking a walk with my father." she said suddenly.

"Yes, he took me on a walk through the gardens, your grace." Alanna said softly, as a sudden wave of nervousness washed through her. There was just something about Cersei she didn't trust.

"Did he now? Well, that was quite sweet." Cersei said softly as she nodded to a few people who passed by them.

Alanna smiled softly and nodded as they continued to walk, with each step it felt as if Cersei's grip on her arm became tighter and tighter and the way Cersei looked at her made her feel cold.

"I beg pardon, but was there something you wished to speak to me about, your grace?" Alanna asked as she looked over to her curiously.

"No, I just saw you wandering around alone. I assumed you'd enjoy some company." Cersei said with a sweet smile as they continued to walk.

Alanna smiled softly and nodded as they continued to walk, perhaps Cersei wasn't as bad as she thought she was. Perhaps she was just as afraid of Joffrey as she was, at that moment Alanna really thought Cersei to be quite sincere.

"That is very kind of you, your grace." Alanna said softly as she looked over to her. "I think since we are to be mother and daughter soon, perhaps we can get to know one another." she suggested.

Cersei then stopped and looked over to Alanna, the look in her eyes were such full of hate, they looked almost just like Joffrey's that day he looked at her for the very first time.

"And what makes you think I would want to get to know you?" Cersei asked curiously, she then pulled on Alanna's arm causing her face to be inches apart from hers. "If you ever call me your daughter again, I will have you smothered in your sleep." she said simply before turning on her heel and walked off, with her guards following after her.

Alanna was a bit taken back at Cersei's comment, though she expected no less from her. She knew that Cersei disliked her from the moment she was taken before the king, Cersei had looked at her with such hate in her eyes and she couldn't understand why. As Alanna watched Cersei walk away she let out a sigh and continued on.

She didn't care what Cersei thought of her, nor did her threat bother Alanna. All Alanna could think about was having supper with Tywin, she was quite shocked that he invited her. So Alanna quickly made her way to her chambers to make herself look presentable for Tywin later on that evening.

Later that evening Alanna began to make her way towards Tywin's chambers, she was dressed in a simple pale pink gown that she had found in her wardrobe. Alanna wasn't particularity a fan of pink but it was the only one that looked decedent enough for supper. Once she approached his chamber doors she took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to make it look decent at least. She then reached out and knocked on the door.

When she heard him call for her to enter she slowly pushed open the doors to find him standing at the head of the table with his hands clasped behind his back as he offered her a small nod.

"You look quite handsome, my lord." Alanna said softly as she took a step closer to him.

"Thank you, and you look quite nice as well." Tywin said awkwardly as he motioned for her to take a seat.

Alanna smiled softly as she took a seat next to Tywin's, noticing dinner had already been set out. Though Alanna noticed that it wasn't what they usually served her for dinner which usually consisted of meat, what he had served was nothing but fruits and vegetables just like she use to eat back in her kingdom which caused a smile to appear upon her lips. She was glad that Tywin had taken to customs, it meant a lot…it also meant he was trying which matter to Alanna more than anything.

"I would like to apologize for leaving you today so abruptly, my lady." Tywin said as he picked up his fork. "The king needed to speak with me on urgent matters."

"Oh, that's quite alright, my lord. Her grace the queen kept me company." Alanna said softly, trying to show him that she was trying with his children.

Tywin arched an eyebrow as he looked over to her curiously, taking a bite of his supper.

"My daughter had kept you company?" Tywin asked almost as if he was shocked.

"Yes, we have a lovely chat." Alanna lied as she took a small bite of her supper, a small smile appearing upon her lips.

"I am glad you two have become civil." he said softly, though Alanna could tell by the look on his face he didn't believe her.

Alanna smiled softly as she looked down and continued to eat the meal in front of her, she was glad to be able to spend time with Tywin. He was turning out to be quite an honorable man, she never though him to be such a man. She then set her fork aside and looked over to him curiously.

"My lord, might I ask you a question?" she asked softly.

"As you will." Tywin said simply as he gave her his attention, his icy blue eyes shifting over to her.

"How do you truly feel of this arrangement? Our betrothal?" Alanna asked curiously.

Tywin looked at her for a long moment, he then set his fork aside and slowly reached out to place his hand on hers. Which sent her heart racing, she had no idea how such a mere touch could make her feel so weak. Though before Tywin could say anything the doors of his chambers burst open, revealing the king causing Alanna to feel slightly nervous.

"You, elf bitch come here!" Joffrey snapped as he pointed to her, his eyes filled with so much rage and hate.

"What is the meaning of this, your grace?" Tywin asked as he stood from the table.

"The elf bitch's father is right outside our gates, with more men than I can count!" Joffrey snapped, obviously enraged.

Joffrey's words caused Alanna's eyes to widened, her father was really there? For the first time in a long while she truly felt hope, her father was there to save her from this horrid king. And before she knew it she was going to be home safe where she belonged, though for some reason the thought of leaving Tywin made her feel sad…why did she feel so confused?

**A/N: To make up for such a short chapter, here is a link to a photo I made of Tywin and Alanna! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and reviews are much welcomed and appreciated! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out quite soon! **

?pic=2ivbr5i&s=8#.UvXuf_ldWfA


	6. The Elven King Has Arrived

"_**The Lion Still Has This Claws…" **_

_**Chapter Six: The Elven King Has Arrived. **_

_What Joffrey had said caused Alanna to go into utter shock, she couldn't believe her father was finally here, it was as if she was in some sort of dream, she had half expected to wake up to the sadness she often felt in this castle but this time there was no waking up necessary it was all true. Alanna's eyes the shifted over to Tywin who was standing from the table, though he didn't look pleased he looked rather annoyed and tense by the way he was standing. Though Alanna quickly looked away from the man next to her and back over to the boy king, who was obvious angry beyond belief at her father's company. _

"_Can this be true?" Alanna whispered softly, low enough for only her to hear. She wanted to cry but she was a princess and princesses do not show their weakness no matter how much they needed too, or so she was taught…especially not in the view of Joffrey. _

"_Well, come on! Don't just sit there like a fool!" Joffrey snapped as he glared over to Alanna. _

_Alanna then blinked as she nodded slowly standing from the chair she was sitting in, though once she stood Tywin was at her side his expression unreadable. She then slowly reached out and took his arm, and was quite pleased when he didn't pull away from her as he usually did. As they followed Joffrey and his knights out of Tywin's chambers Alanna's heart began to hammer against her chest, as if she had a hummingbird beneath her breast. With every step they took her heart began to beat louder and louder, it go to the point where she could hear it in her ears. Part of her felt as if this was some horrid trick played by the boy king, but another part thought it to be true. If her father said he was coming, then he was coming he wasn't the type of king to break a promise especially to his only daughter. _

_Once they entered the Red Keep Alanna took a deep breath as her grip tightened on Tywin's arm but he paid no notice to it his eyes were focused on what was in front of them, his grandson. When Joffrey took a seat on the throne, he waved his hands to the guards. _

"_Let the creature in." he ordered as he sat up straight, trying to look intimidating. Which she knew wasn't going to work on her father. _

_The doors then opened and Alanna bit her bottom lip nervously as she watched, for a moment she thought no one was coming. But she kept her eyes glued to the entrance of the Red Keep and within minutes her father walked inside with Lasdir at his side. Alanna was a bit disappointed to see he had brought Lasdir along with him, but she knew he wouldn't have left him behind, he was his best solider. Once they made eye contact Alanna felt herself crumble, she immediately let go of Tywin's arm and when rushing down the stairs into her father's awaiting arms, which enclosed protectively around her slender frame. _

"_Amin hiraetha, ada." Alanna sobbed as she buried her face into her father's chest, what she had said to him was an expression of apology for running off. _

_Her father sighed as he kissed the top of her head, he then pulled away from her hold to cup her cheeks, as if he was inspecting her to make sure she was in good health and unharmed. _

"_Prestad?" he asked softly as he looked at her with his inhuman blue eyes, which meant is there trouble? _

_Alanna smiled as she shook her head, leaning into her father's touch. It felt so nice to be able to see him again, she felt as if she was complete again since her family was there with her. _

"_No, father. I am fine." she whispered softly. Her eyes then shifted over to where Lasdir stood, he looked relieved when she smiled at him. "Hello, Lasdir." Alanna smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. _

_Lasdir smiled as he held her close, picking her up off the ground as he usually does. He loved Alanna more than anything in all the worlds, she knew that, her father knew that. But sadly Alanna did not feel the same as he felt for her, which made her feel horrible just knowing how he felt about her. _

"_I am glad your safe, princess." he whispered as he looked at her with his blue eyes. _

"_It is good to see you again, my friend." Alanna said softly as she kissed his cheek softly. Though Alanna could feel eyes on her, the eyes of Joffrey and more importantly the eyes of Tywin. _

_Cedric then took a step forward as he eyed the boy king who was far much younger than anyone standing before him, it was quite hilarious in the Elven king's mind. He did not understand how this boy was feared by all, he was so pathetic. Cedric could tell he intimidated the boy king, though who could blame him? The Elven king was very intimidating by the sight of him. Cedric had long blonde hair that was braided and rested at the back of his knees, inhuman blue eyes and his looked so elegant and graceful, yet so strong at the same time. _

"_Now tell me, boy. What possessed you to keep my daughter as your prisoner?" he asked in his deep voice, his hands clasped behind his back. "What did you gain from that? If you think that I will pay you for her, then you are sorely mistaken. You will give me back Alanna and I shall give you nothing." he said simply. _

"_How dare you speak to me like that! I am the king, you are nothing!" Joffrey shouted as he stood from his throne, obviously upset at her father's words. _

"_Watch your tongue boy, you do not speak to my king that way!" Lasdir snapped as he stepped forward his hand on the hilt of his word as a warning, causing Joffrey's knights to do the same, though they were hesitant. _

"_Stand down, Lasdir. This boy is no threat to me nor is his men." Cedric said simply as Lasdir slowly nodded and stood back next to Alanna. _

"_I am no mere boy, you filthy creature! I am the king, the only king!" Joffrey said simply as he took a seat in his throne. _

"_Filthy creature? I believe it is you, who is the filth, human." Cedric spat as he turned on his heel and walked over to Alanna gracefully, cupping her face in his hands as he whispered something in Elvish to her. _

_Alanna smiled softly as she leaned into her father's touch, thought she was nervous with all the eyes on her. All of them belonging to a Lannister, it made her feel uneasy. Though she slowly pulled away from her father's touch as he gaze shifted over to Tywin, she gave him an almost apologetic look…she could tell that he was quite irritated. _

"_Father, let us not fight." Alanna said softly as she looked over to the boy king. "These humans….have been kind to me." she lied, though most of them were nice. "Please, father?" she asked as she took his hand in hers. _

_Cedric sighed as he nodded slowly, he would do anything for his daughter that much was certain. He then slowly turned towards the boy king and offered him a small bow, though it was more of a mocking bow which Joffrey did not notice. Tyrion then stepped forward, trying to clear the air of the tension from the two kings. _

"_Your grace, you must be quite tired from your long ride." Tyrion said with a charming smile. "Why don't you rest yourselves and we shall have this conversation another time?" he offered. _

"_I do believe my son is right, Ser Brandon…take Princess Alanna's family to a spare chamber." Tywin ordered. _

_As the knight led Alanna's father out of the Red Keep she looked towards Tywin and Tyrion offering them a small smile, thanking them for breaking up the unnecessary fight. As Alanna followed her father and Lasdir to their chambers she couldn't help but feel nervous, she knew she was in for quite a long lecture from her father. What she had done is unacceptable…and once he finds out she is to marry a human, matters were about to get much worse. _

_Once they reached their chambers Alanna followed them in and took a seat at a near by table, she was just waiting for her father to yell at her for running away. Though to her surprise it was Lasdir who spoke first. _

"_What where you thinking, princess. Your lord father has told you how dangerous these humans were!" Lasdir frowned as he walked over to her. "They could have killed you." he frowned. _

_Though before Alanna could say anything Cedric placed his hand on Lasdir's shoulder and gave him a stern look. Lasdir then nodded as he walked over to the other side of the room, he had over stepped his boundaries. Cedric then began to pace the room, he was obviously deep in thought and Alanna couldn't help but shift nervously in her seat as she watched him. _

"_What on earth were you thinking, my child? You disobeyed me…and put your own life in danger. Do you know how worried you had made me?" he asked as he looked at her with his inhuman eyes. "I have told you over and over again, how horrid the humans were…they are monsters. But here we stand in their grasp." he sighed as he shook his head. _

"_But father, I have met some very nice humans here. And they have become my friends." she said softly, referring to Tyrion, Bronn and Tywin. _

"_Your friends? They aren't truly your friends, they want to hurt you. To take advantage of you." Cedric snapped. "Why can you not see that, my love?" he asked as he reached out and took her hand. "Your place is back home, with your own kind." _

"_I cannot go back home, father." Alanna said as she slowly pulled her hand away from him. _

"_And why not?" Cedric asked as he eyed her, clasping his hands behind his back. _

"_I am to be married soon, the boy…Joffrey had married me off. To make our houses allies." Alanna said nervously, ready for her father's wrath. _

"_Allies?! With the humans, that is not possible! And they cannot marry you off, you are not one of them." Cedric snapped as he continued to pace around the room. _

"_I gave him my word, I am to marry Lord Tywin. I am to become a Lannister." Alanna said nervously. _

"_You are to be no such thing, you are my daughter you cannot be forced into this marriage!" he said sternly as he looked down at her. _

_Alanna stared up at her father with her bright blue eyes, she didn't understand what she was feeling, normally she would have agreed with him and begged him to bring her back home. Though she didn't feel that was on the inside, she wished to stay here no matter how awful Joffrey and his mother were, she wanted to be close with Tywin…she felt if she was away then she would be unhappy. _

"_And what I accepted this marriage, what I if I choose him?" Alanna asked suddenly, surprised at what she had just said. _

"_You chose this human, with your heart?" Cedric asked as he arched an eyebrow, he could hardly believe the words that came from his daughters mother. "I do not want you to linger where there is no hope, my love." he said. _

"_Yes, father. I chose him…I cannot leave him." Alanna whispered as she looked up at him with her bright blue eyes. "There is so much hope where you think there is none." _

"_You understand this man is mortal, he will die. May it be by a sword, a bow or the slow decay of time. Once he is gone, there will be no comfort for you, Alanna. He will come to death and you will linger on in darkness. Here you will dwell bound to your grief, I cannot allow you to put yourself through that hurt." Cedric said in a serious tone. _

_What her father had told her was true, but she couldn't leave Tywin. Perhaps she was beginning to love him, though she wouldn't know…for she had never felt that type of romantic love for anyone in her life. But she knew where he would go she would follow, no matter what will pull them apart. It was her duty. _

"_There is nothing for you here, my daughter." Cedric said softly as he took a seat next to her, placing his hand on hers. "There will be no love in this relationship…if you choose this path." _

"_I might love him, father…and he might feel that way for me." Alanna whispered as she looked over to him, tears rolling down her cheeks. _

"_He cannot love you, princess! He is a human, filth of the earth! How could you give your precious love to him!?" Lasdir snapped. _

"_Daro…" Cedric said in a stern tone, which mean 'stop' in Elvish. _

"_I apologize your grace, princess." Lasdir grumbled as he slowly took his seat once more. _

"_Do I not also have your love?" Cedric asked as he reached out to wipe the tears from her face. _

"_You have my love, father." Alanna said as she looked into her his eyes. "But Lord Tywin has my love as well." she said softly. _

"_Will you not change your mind? Loving him is death." Cedric frowned as he looked at her with a serious expression. _

"_Then so be it!" Alanna snapped as she stood from her chair. "I need some air." she quickly as she walked out of her father's chambers before they would have time to stop her. _

_As she walked down the hall her vision began to blur she didn't understand the feelings she had within her, she wasn't sure if it was truly love. Though when her father spoke those things to her, it hurt her like nothing she had ever felt before. She couldn't stand what he was saying about her relationship with Tywin. Yes it was an arrange marriage, but love could be found in such arrangement as those. Yes, it wasn't what her kind believed in…but she did feel something for Tywin, even thought she didn't know what it was exactly. As she walked she began to wiped the tears from her face, but they kept coming…then suddenly a familiar voice caught her attention. _

"_My lady? Are you alright?" Tyrion asked as he looked up at her with worried eyes. _

"_Y-yes, I'm fine my lord." she sniffled as she looked away from him, she didn't want to cause alarm. _

"_Why are you crying? Did Joff do something?" he asked in an urgent tone, though Alanna shook her head as she looked down at her feet. _

"_N-no, his grace did nothing….I…is your father in his chambers?" she asked as she tried her best to control her sobs. _

"_I believe so, would you like me to escort you, my lady?" Tyrion offered, but Alanna quickly shook her head. _

"_N-no…I need to go. I apologize for wasting your time my lord." she said quickly as she darted off in another direction. _

_Alanna didn't know why but she felt as if she the comfort she needed was with Tywin, she didn't know how he'd react to her appearing in his chambers looking like such a horrid mess, but she didn't care. She needed to feel something, anything at all really. And she knew once she was with Tywin she would get the feeling she wanted, so she ran quickly she needed to be at his side. But why? She often wondered, but she could never figure out the answer…perhaps today she would. _


End file.
